


King's College Student Council

by IzzyLong201913



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, NB Lafayette, Washingdad, angelica is overprotective af, eliza is secretly in love with alexander, hammie is gay af, nb peggy of course, so is laurens, they're all angry high school student council peeps, tjeffs and jemmy are a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLong201913/pseuds/IzzyLong201913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically all of the Hamilsquad is on student council in high school and they're all crazy and sometimes angry.<br/>Based off of a tumblr prompt where someone thought of them as a high school Student Council</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**King's College Student Council 2016-17**

**President: George Washington**

**Vice President: John Adams**

**Secretary: Thomas Jefferson**

**Treasurer: Alexander Hamilton**

**Cabine** **t:**

**James Madison**

**Henry Knox**

**Aaron Burr**

**John Jay**

**Gilbert Lafayette**

**John Laurens**

**Hercules Mulligan**

 

"Yes!" exclaimed Alexander Hamilton, turning away from the list and throwing his fist up in the air in his signature "victory pose" as all his friends called it. 

"I lost to him AGAIN?" he heard Aaron Burr, his biggest rival, whine behind him. "How does he ALWAYS beat me? I gave my speeches IN PERSON, and all he did was write an essay."

"I just did what you told me the first day we met; Talk less, smile more," Hamilton said with a smirk on his face.

********* _Flashback_ *********

Alexander Hamilton, a 14 year old boy from Vega Alta, Puerto Rico, was sitting alone in the cafeteria on his first day at King's College-ironically a high school- in New York. He hated and loved it at the same time. He missed the small, family-like community of Vega Alta, and his grandparents, who had stayed. But he loved the freedom of New York. He had always wanted to be a writer, so he figured this could be the place to be for that. 

"Hey, are you new here?" He heard someone ask, then felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a boy who looked to be about 15, black-is that offensive?- with a big smile on his face. He had a nice smile. His  _abuela_ always told him " _Las personas con amables sonrisas son gente que puede confiar._ " 

"Yeah, I'm Alexander Hamilton. I just moved here from Vega Alta. That's in Puerto Rico. I'm a freshman." He replied, starting to grin.

"I'm Aaron Burr, I'm a sophomore. Do you mind if I sit here?" The boy- Aaron- asked.

"Of course, I mean you're the first person who hasn't flat-out ignored me today."

"Thanks. So, Alexander Hamilton, tell me about yourself. What do you want to be, what do you like, who are you?

"Well, I'm 14, and I currently hate and love New York. I hate the fact that I had to leave my town, where everyone was like family and we knew everything about everyone, and my grandparents stayed there so my aunt could afford to come here with me. But I love it because I've always wanted to be a writer, and I figured New York could be the place to do it. I'm a loud, annoying person but believe me, I'm not throwing away my shot at being known for something."

"Wow. You really have a plan. But can I give you some advice? Talk less, smile more." Burr told him, gently placing his hand on Alexander's shoulder.

************** _End of Flashback_ ************

"And it's times like this I wish I had told you to talk more and be a huge dick." Burr groaned.

"Wait, where's GWash? He should be here." Hamilton remarked, looking around for the newly elected president. He wouldn't be that hard to find, he was 6'2".

"Is the list up yet?" the gathered students heard someone yell down the hallway. They looked in the direction of the voice, and saw George Washington barreling down the hall. 

"Yeah, you won President!" yelled Thomas Jefferson, the new Secretary. 

"Sorry I was late, I had to help Martie open her locker." he explained, breathing heavily. Martie, or Martha Dandridge, was his long time girlfriend.

"That's cool, but can you tell Burr that it's not my fault the student body chose me over him?" the Latino boy asked.

"Look, Burr, I know he's beat you at everything since he moved here, but the student body  _did_ vote for this council, so it's not his fault." the 17 year old explained, looking down at the 5'10" boy.

"Fine..." Burr agreed, sighing and rolling his eyes.

"So, our first meeting is gonna be tomorrow in Mr.Schuyler's room, right after school. Got it? If anyone isn't here right now-"

"John Jay" someone interjected

"-yes, John Jay- is he really sick again?- let them know, okay? I want to have a full meeting tomorrow." Everyone murmured their agreement, and the group quickly dispersed.

Translations:

Las personas con amables sonrisas son gente que puede confiar.- People with kind smiles are people you can trust


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, let's call this meeting to order." announced George Washington, from the front of the room. "I'm gonna make sure everyone's here, so bear with me while I do attendance."

"John Adams?"

"Here."

"Thomas Jefferson?"

"Yo."

"Hammie?"

"What's up?"

"Burr?"

"Present."

"Okay, is anyone in the general cabinet  _ not _ here?" Washington asked, looking out into the room.

"John Jay. He got the flu." answered James Madison, Thomas Jefferson's boyfriend.

"Of course he did..." sighed Washington. Everyone knew that Jay had the worst immune system ever.

"So, what're we doing today Mr.President?" asked Angelica Schuyler, barging into the room with her sister Eliza and their sibling Peggy.

"Angelica, what are you guys doing here? None of you are in the cabinet." Washington said, exasperated.

"Well we should be. We all applied to be in the running but we weren't even put on the  _ fucking _ ballot. So we're gonna put ourselves on a  _ verbal _ ballot. Raise your hand if you want us in the cabinet." Angelica said, taking charge as she usually did.

Everyone but Lafayette raised their hands, because Lafayette was taking a selfie. Hercules Mulligan nudged them, and they raised their hand as well. 

"It's unanimous. So, are we in?" 

"Sure, whatever, now can we just start the meeting?" Everyone nodded or murmured their agreement, except for James Madison, because he was braiding Thomas' hair. Washington turned around and started writing on the board.

**Today's Agenda**

  * **Create posters for Homecoming dance**
  * **Theme for Homecoming**
  * **Is John Jay ever gonna be here?**



"So, this is today's agenda. Does anyone have any ideas for a homecoming theme?"

"Under the Sea" chimed in Madison, who was still braiding Jefferson's hair. He had a lot of hair.

"Night in Paris" said Lafayette, who was now editing their selfie and thinking of the perfect hashtags for it.

"How about Alice in Wonderland, with each grade assigned a certain character to go by?" suggested Eliza.

"That's a good idea! Let's put that on the list." said Washington.

The rest of the meeting went similarly, and after a vote, Eliza's Alice in Wonderland idea was voted as the best theme. 

**THEME- Alice In Wonderland**   


  * **Freshmen: Cheshire Cat**
  * **Sophomores: Red Queen**
  * **Juniors: Alice**
  * **Seniors: The Mad Hatter**



"So, Alexander, have you thought about who you might want to take to Homecoming?" Eliza asked, nervously. She had had a crush on him since the first time they met, which was the day after he moved to New York.

_*************Flashback*****************_

"Class, we have a new student joining us today, please welcome Alexander Hamilton." said the teacher, Mr.Paine after the bell rang. Elizabeth Schuyler-or Eliza, as she preferred-looked up from her book and saw the new boy. He was about 5'7",Latino, with shoulder-length chocolate brown hair, and big brown eyes that were made of all different shades of brown mixed together. 

"Alexander, if you want, tell us one interesting thing about yourself, but if you're not comfortable doing so, you can take the empty seat next to Ms.Schuyler, over by the window."

"Well, uh, I want to be a writer one day, I guess." He said quietly, looking down at his feet. He quickly walked over to the empty seat, and sat down quietly.

"Hi, I'm Eliza Schuyler." said the dark-haired girl in her quiet yet very gentle manner.

"I'm Alexander Hamilton. I just moved here from Puerto Rico with my aunt. My parents aren't around anymore, in case you were wondering why I was with my aunt." He replied, with a small half-smile on his face. He had nice white teeth, and a kind smile.

************* _Flashback over****************_

"Uh, I don't know. I was thinking of maybe asking John Laurens, I've kind of had a huge crush on him for a while now." He said, laughing.

"Oh, that's nice. Well, it looks like Angie's leaving, and she's my ride. See you later!" She replied, and walked away. She turned away fast so Alexander couldn't see the way her face fell. 

"Hamilton, come over here and take a selfie with me  _mon ami_!" called Lafayette from the other side of the room. Alexander loved Student Council, because it was a place where everyone was his friend and he felt loved and accepted. He walked over to where the French person was sitting and got behind their mess of dark curly hair, making a goofy face. 

" _Trés bien,_ Alexander. If your aunt is okay with it, do you want to sleep over at my house tonight? Hercules is already coming over, so why not make it a party?" they asked, looking up.

"Sure! I'll ask."

_ Me:Hey, can I sleep over at Laf’s tonight? It’ll just be us and hercules. _

_ Aunt Anne:Sure, I’ll drop a bag off for you later. Have fun! _

_ Me:Thanks Aunt Anne!<3  _

"I can sleep over!" he told Laf, and the two high fived as Lafayette posted their selfie to both Instagram and Tumblr. 

"Let's go, I think Hercules is waiting by the car." they said, getting up and grabbing their backpack. The two waved goodbye to Washington and the rest of the Student Council, and walked out to the parking lot to Lafayette's car. Seeing as how their parents were descended from French nobility, the family was loaded, so Laf drove a 2017 BMW X3, which was one of the nicest cars in the parking lot other than Angelica Schuyler's, which was a light pink, almost white, Mercedes-Benz S-Class. As Lafayette had predicted, Hercules- their boyfriend of about 6 or 7 months- was waiting by the car. Hercules was 17, but still a junior, as he had been held back in the third grade since he moved to the US from Ireland. Even though he had moved from Ireland, his family was from Nigeria, and he was anywhere from 5'10"-6' tall, had close cropped black hair, and a deep booming voice.

"I was wondering when you two would finally leave. I've been getting bored as hell out here." he joked, kissing Lafayette on the cheek and messing with Alexander's hair. The three got in the car, and as soon as it turned on started blasting show tunes. More specifically, the Les Misérables soundtrack. As usual, Herc was Javert, Laf was Val Jean/Fantine/Gavroche, and Hamilton was Cosette/Eponine/Marius. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said before, I have NO Student Council experience, I'm too involved in Drama and GSA, and I take French, so I'm very excited for Lafayette and Hammie's conversations next chapter. I will be using Google translate for the Spanish, so let me know if anything comes out wrong and you take/speak Spanish. If you have any questions or just want to know when it'll be updated, follow me on tumblr: lafayetterapstoofuckingfast  
> ~Izzy


	3. Chapter 3

" _ Bonjour, Pierre. _ " said Lafayette as the three walked into their house-no, mansion. Pierre was the Lafayette family "butler", but that term was just a formality. Laf's father had grown up with Pierre in France, and the two had been best friends since they were little. Pierre was the chauffeur, chef, butler, counselor, nurse, and bodyguard if necessary. 

" _ Bonjour, Marquis. _ " Alexander and Hercules always forgot that Lafayette was still part of the nobility, as they only addressed them as Laf, not their full name. The two left Laf and Pierre to talk and walked up to Laf's bedroom. They put their bags on the ground and jumped onto the bed very un-royal-like. 

"So, how does it feel to beat Burr yet again?" Hercules asked Hamilton as they sat down.

"Not a new feeling, I mean I've gotten used to him hating me." 

"He doesn't hate you, he's just jealous. Before you moved here, he won everything, he was the most popular in the grade. And then you moved here and took that all away." 

"It sounds like that's why he might  _ hate  _ me."

"Who's ready for a SLEEPOVER???" yelled Lafayette, bursting into the room with purple silk pajamas, their hair pulled back, and Pierre behind them wheeling a cart of food including popcorn, soda, candy, tea, hot chocolate, and a taco making kit.

"I swear every time I come over you have better food." Alexander said, laughing.

"Are those the pajamas I made you?!?" Hercules asked, obviously extremely excited.

"Of course,  _ mon cher! _ " Lafayette replied, hugging their boyfriend. Hercules was an aspiring fashion designer, and Lafayette, Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy were his best models. The only issue was designing for the Schuylers, as they each had their own specific color they wore. Angelica wore pink, Eliza was blue, and Peggy was yellow. There never had been and never would be a change in that. 

"Ok, what movie are we going to watch first?" Lafayette asked. "We have Harry Potter, Les Mis, or any Disney movie you want."

"I'm in for Disney or Les Mis, you can pick Herc." Alexander said, not looking up from his phone.

"How about... Wait do you have Sweeney Todd? I'm in a mood for that." asked the older boy.

"Do we, Pierre?" Laf asked.

"I believe we do, let me check." he replied in his heavy French accent, and exiting the room.

"So,  _ mon petit étranger _ , when are you going to ask Laurens to the Homecoming Dance?" Laf asked Alexander, leaning closer.

"I don't know, I don't even think he likes me like that."

"Oh, please. He does."

" _Monsieur Lafayette,_ I have Sweeney Todd." Pierre said from the doorway.

" _Merci beaucoup, Pierre. Si ce n'est pas trop de problèmes, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît nous rendre au fromage grillé?"_ Lafayette asked in their native tongue.

" _Ce n'est pas une probleme."_ Pierre responded.

" _Merci!"_ Alexander added, always willing to practice his French.

The teenagers soon got their grilled cheese, and also made their tacos. They finished watching Sweeney Todd and began doing their homework. Well, Alexander did everyone's math and History, Lafayette did everyone's language and Home Ec, and Hercules did everyone's English and science.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. I've finished my freshman year of HS and it's now summer, so I'll try to update more


End file.
